


American Horror Story

by merkintosh



Series: drabbles [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Other, crasturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: “Will Schuester gazed soulfully at his prized Glee Club diorama, a single crystalline tear coursing down his cheek; his hand pumped up and down his engorged cock, the tears coming in earnest as his climax neared.” :D :D :D— fitchersvogel





	American Horror Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fitchersvogel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fitchersvogel), [ellydash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellydash/gifts).



> Originally posted to my tumblr for a thing.

Will Schuester gazed soulfully at his prized Glee Club diorama, a single crystalline tear coursing down his cheek; his hand pumped up and down his engorged cock, the tears coming in earnest as his climax neared. “We could have had it all,” he crooned softly. With a grunt he came, releasing his seed equally over each manikin. Well. There was a little extra on the Finn doll; on its little photo face and paper tie. Finn. His only friend, the only person still by his side now. 

After Emma left him at the alter.

Sobbing, Will tenderly rubbed his dick on each of his students’ faces, only knocking over Tina and Unique this time. He fell back in his chair, dick softening against his thigh and staining the fabric of his tux. He rubbed his face roughly with both hands, tears staining his fingers. 

“Mr. Schuester, we’ve talked to you about this. It’s ten at night on a Saturday, you really shouldn’t be here.”

Will sighed, “I know, Mr. Kidney, I’ll be out of your hair soon.” He flinched at himself for forgetting that Mr. Kidney was bald.  
Will tucked himself back in and walked out of the classroom, shoulders weighed down with the mess his life was right now. 

“Fuck, he did it again,” Mr. Kidney said to himself when he got to the desk.


End file.
